flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
How To: Add and edit Set Pages
To make it easier to get an overview over the complex system of the Set pages, please read this guide carefully! (For the whole guide the Colotis set is used as example. The Colotis Page can also be used as direct reference.) Add a new Set The Set Page * When a new set is released, a single page needs to be created for each new set. To do so go to Contribute -> Add a Page and enter the name as it's shown in the game.. Then choose 'Blank Page'.(i.e.: Colotis) * Choose the 'Source' tab. * Insert the Infobox Template: :: Note: Make sure to enter the name in this template line '''all small letters' and without any special character and spaces'' * As the page won't be counted because of an wiki glitch, a little workaround has to be inserted: * Note: You don't need to add a category for the event type. It will be added automatically! You can take a look at the preview now, but you'll see almost solely 'N/A' or other placeholders. Publish the page anyway. The information will be added elsewhere. The Set Datas – The Variables Sheet The Variables Sheet looks complex on first viewing, but it isn't. It allows for fast edits for many data or for changes that apply to many sets, and so on, because it contains all the individual information for every single set. To add data, follow the next steps: * Open Template:Set Variables and press 'Edit' to see, what's in it. (Don't get confused regarding it's published site seemingly containing no information ;) * Scroll down to the blank Template (Ctrl+F on Windows / Cmd+F on Mac / Using the iOS Safari function by entering 'blank template' in the URL line of the Safari browser, scroll down to 'On This Page' and tap it there) and copy all between the marked sections. * Scroll to the bottom (Ctrl+F on Windows / Cmd+F on Mac / Using the iOS Safari function by entering 'END REGULAR SET LIST' (for adding regular sets) or 'END LIMITED EVENT SET LIST' (for adding limited event sets) in the URL line of the Safari browser, scroll down to 'On This Page' and tap it there). * Paste the blank template at the above the mark for the end of the set list. * Name the template you inserted with the same conditions as the template at the single pages: all small letter, no special characters, no spaces (i.e.: colotis) at the first line of it in front of the "=". * Insert all other informations at the specific lines after the equal sign. If you are uncertain, where to put specific information, have a look at the top of the Variables Template, where all is explained. * Insert your edit summary and press 'Publish'. Now you can go back to your newly created Set page (press reload if necessary!) and have a look to see if it is alright. Congratulations, you created a Set page! Edit a Set Page Editing is faster than adding: * Open the Template:Set Variables and press 'Edit'. * Search for the specific set, you want to edit by using (Ctrl+F on Windows/ Cmd+F on Mac/Using the iOS Safari function by entering the name of the set to edit in the URL line of the Safari browser, scroll down to 'On This Page' and tap it there). * Edit the informations. * Add you 'Edit Summary' and 'Publish'. Don't forget to check back on the Set Page of the one you edited, if your edit shows up correctly. (Maybe you need to reload!) Bigger Adds and Edits Caution: Only do this in a very careful way! You can copy the whole text out of the variables template into a text editor, but make sure to complete all (prefer shortcuts to mark, like ctrl+a / cmd+a). Edit in your editor, if needed using implemented replacement features carefully. When you are finished copy and paste ALL text back. Copying the complete text is preferred as forgetting parts or messing up gets less likely this way. Category:FAQ Category:Help